Rain
by Eloloo
Summary: Comment gérer la perte d'un être cher ? Sam a toute la peine du monde a faire son deuil... ANGST - Situé à la toute fin de l'épisode "Révélations" 5x22 - Jack


**Si vous souhaitez lire la suite de ce texte, elle s'appelle THUNDER et elle est en ligne. **

**Rendez-vous sur mon profil !! :D **

_Un peu de contexte ne fera pas de mal, huh ? xD_

_Alors ce texte a été écrit pour la communauté Livejournal Mélimélo.  
Il s'agissait d'écrire un texte ayant pour le thème les regrets et/ou les remords, et ledit texte devait être angst._

_J'aimerais dire un énorme merci à Ellana-San, ma beta, qui a corrigé mes nombreuses erreurs. Je ne saurais te dire combien ton avis est précieux pour moi.  
Combien VOTRE avis est précieux aussi, étant donné le peu d'estime que j'ai de mes textes...  
Je remercie aussi Audéarde, pour avoir montrer tant d'enthousiasme pour me lire xD J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue !!_

_Enfin, sachez que ce texte est situé précisément à la toute fin de l'épisode "Revelations" ("Révélations"), l'épisode 5x22. Souvenez-vous, à la fin de l'épisode, Jack emmène tout le monde manger un morceau, et avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l'ascenseur, une brise légère parcours le couloir où ils se trouvent. Et avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, Jack sourit ^^_

_Bref. Assez de blabla !  
Je vous laisse lire et merci d'avance pour toutes vos reviews !!! J'y réponds toujours ;)_

_**Note du 05 janvier 2010**__ : J'aimerais juste répondre à Soso, qui m'a laissé une très gentille review mais pas de lien pour répondre.  
Donc en fait, Angst ça veut dire :__**Angst**_** indique une fiction où il est souvent traité de tortures morales ou physiques. Le terme désigne aussi plus généralement une fic où les personnages hésitent longuement sur qui ils sont, pourquoi ils agissent ainsi, etc. **Merci Wiki xD

#

_We were a team, Teal'c. No one can even begin to understand what we went through together, what we mean to each other. So maybe Daniel has achieved something of great cosmic significance, I don't know. And to be honest with you, right now, I don't really care. __I'd rather have him back. _*

_05H30_

La pluie inondait le pare-brise, les essuie-glaces peinaient à se débarrasser du surplus d'eau. Les énormes gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur la voiture provoquaient un bruit assourdissant, une mélodie haineuse qui emplissait les oreilles de Samantha Carter. La route devant elle, un long serpent noir qui s'étirait à n'en plus finir, se diluait dans le déluge qui s'abattait sur Colorado Springs. La lumière des lampadaires qui bordaient la route avait toute la peine du monde à percer le tissu opaque d'obscurité et le rideau liquide que déversait le ciel ; dans la voiture, Sam ne percevait que de faibles points lumineux orange, délayés dans les éléments déchaînés.

Les larmes qui inondaient les yeux de la jeune femme et qui ruisselaient sur ses joues n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Sam Carter avait conscience de rouler un peu trop vite, et de ne pas faire trop attention à ce qui se passait devant elle ; à vrai dire, à cet instant, au milieu de toute cette eau, elle s'en fichait royalement. La voiture fendait l'air froid et l'eau à une vitesse dangereusement élevée ; pied au plancher, Sam devinait la route plus qu'elle ne la voyait.

Dans sa tête, une ritournelle incessante d'images, de questions, de bribes de conversations et de visages se mélangeaient, se heurtaient et se repoussaient, pour mieux revenir la hanter, l'assaillir encore et encore. Sur le volant, ses mains étaient blanches à force de serrer le cuir ; Sam n'entendait même plus ses propres sanglots, perdue quelque part dans le chaos qui l'habitait.

La voiture accéléra encore un peu ; ce n'était pas la sienne, mais qu'importe ? Qui s'en souciait ? Le visage, _son_ visage, lui apparut très clairement et elle crut que la boule dans sa gorge allait l'étouffer. Sam déglutit. Elle tremblait.

Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette situation ? Un feu, une douce chaleur, ses bras autour de ses épaules, fut à peu près tout ce qui lui revint en mémoire.

Avant que la barrière ne cède et qu'elle ne soit submergée, noyée par les souvenirs.

#

_La veille, 20h00_

Teal'c, Jack et Sam émergèrent à la surface. Jack inspira une goulée d'air, les odeurs de la nuit emplissant ses poumons. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux compagnons, marchant à côté de lui ; il ne manquait qu'une chose. Une seule personne. Son estomac se tordit et il chassa ces pensées, loin, très loin. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne reviennent en nombre.

Sam était soulagée de pouvoir enfin respirer un peu d'air frais. Là-bas, dans les couloirs qui serpentaient sur des kilomètres sous la surface du sol, il lui arrivait de se sentir un peu oppressée. Non, en fait ça n'était jamais arrivé. C'était uniquement depuis que Daniel était parti. Cette constatation fit naître de l'agacement en Sam, en légère pointe de colère. Contre elle-même. Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, toile d'encre piquée de milliers de petits diamants scintillants, Samantha repoussa ces idées, les enfouit quelque part. Il leur faudrait un certain temps, mais elles reviendraient. Elles le faisaient toujours.

Teal'c apprécia la légère brise qui balayait les rues de Colorado Springs et qui charriait des odeurs de pluie et d'humus. L'orage n'était plus très loin; l'air était lourd, électrique. Le Jaffa suivit Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier ; galamment, il laissa la jeune femme s'assoir à l'avant, prenant place sur le siège arrière. Alors qu'O'Neill démarrait, Teal'c regretta la place vide à côté de lui ; Daniel Jackson avait certes accompli quelque chose de grand, mais son absence avait laissé un trou béant dans leur vie à tous. Et tandis que le véhicule prenait de la vitesse, Teal'c se surprit à observer les nombreuses étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel ; reverraient-il un jour Daniel Jackson? Que faisait-il, à cet instant précis ? Où était-il ?

#

_20h15_

_The Elk Creek Bar and Restaurant_ était un établissement planté au coin d'une rue, aux allures de saloon moderne. Ce soir-là, il était le centre d'attraction, attirant des flots de personnes qui entraient ou sortaient. Jack avait décidé de pousser un peu plus loin que les endroits qu'il fréquentait habituellement ; en fait, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il s'extirpa de la voiture, il l'avait fait uniquement pour Carter. Mettez Teal'c devant un bon steak, se dit-il, et...

-Hum... Colonel ?

-Carter ? Un problème ?

La jeune femme arborait une expression dubitative.

-Vous...Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez entrer là-dedans ?

Jack ne put retenir un sourire. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, laissa passer un couple enlacé avant de retenir la porte et de faire signe à Teal'c et à Sam de le suivre. Vu de l'extérieur, avec ses grandes fenêtres projetant des flaques de lumière sur le trottoir et le brouhaha qui sortait par la porte ouverte, l'endroit était bien loin de ce à quoi s'attendait Sam. Pourtant, résignée, elle rejoignit son supérieur, suivie par Teal'c, et tous trois s'engouffrèrent dans le restaurant.

#

_20h30_

Assise entre Teal'c et Jack, Sam se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir douté des choix du militaire. Loin d'être un lieu bruyant et désagréable, le _Elk Creek_ était un endroit chaleureux. En guise d'éclairage, une élégante lampe à l'abat jour noir était suspendue au-dessus de chaque table, rendant l'atmosphère intimiste ; au fond de la salle, une majestueuse cheminée abritait un feu crépitant. L'imposant bar dominait largement les tables presque toutes occupées.

Jack, Sam et Teal'c s'étaient installés tout au fond, un peu à l'écart ; des plantes vertes en plastique les dissimulaient partiellement au reste du restaurant. On leur servit à chacun une bière, à laquelle Teal'c ne toucha pas ; Jack la sirota lentement, observant à la dérobée les quelques personnes qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Sam contempla un instant le liquide doré, faisant tourner le verre dans sa main pour y faire naître des reflets cuivrés sous l'ampoule de la lampe, au-dessus de la table. Puis elle le porta à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée, puis une autre, avant de vider le verre d'un trait. Et de faire signe au serveur de lui en apporter une autre.

Alors que Jack passait commande, Sam laissa son esprit dériver, la fatigue et l'alcool la plongeant bientôt dans une douce torpeur. Et inévitablement, les pensées qu'elle cherchait par tous les moyens à repousser l'assaillirent de nouveau. Sournoisement. Face à elle, une chaise vide ; la jeune femme saisit toute l'ironie de la situation. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, un membre de leur équipe, un ami, un confident leur avait été enlevé. Daniel n'était plus là. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils choisi une table de quatre ? Subitement, une bouffée de colère naquit en Sam, dirigée vers Jack. Pourquoi les avaient-ils amenés dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi pas dans un bar miteux trop pourri pour qu'elle ait pu se soucier d'une chaise vide en face d'elle, qui lui rappelait l'horrible trou béant que l'archéologue avait laissé en elle ?

Le serveur revint leur apporter les plats, mais Sam ne parvenait plus à décrocher son regard de cette chaise désespérément vide. Le visage de Daniel se mit à flotter devant ses yeux et Sam lutta pour refouler ses larmes. Elle considéra l'option de se lever et de quitter le restaurant, sans toucher à la copieuse assiette posée devant elle ; au lieu de ça, elle commanda une autre bière, vida son verre, picora quelques frites pour faire bonne mesure, et en vida un autre. Puis encore un autre. Le serveur commençait à la regarder bizarrement ; son petit manège n'avait pas non plus échappé à Jack, qui ne dit rien. Après tout, si Carter voulait s'envoyer une ou deux bières… Teal'c ne fut pas aussi hésitant.

-Y'a –t-il un problème, Major Carter?

Le Jaffa avait posé ses couverts et cessé de dévorer son entrecôte ; Jack leva les yeux de son assiette et observa la jeune femme avec plus d'attention ; il la trouva décomposée, elle était livide. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Et Jack avait une petite idée de l'identité du spectre.

-Carter ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme, Jack posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement.

-Carter, vous devriez manger quelque chose, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, reprenant enfin pied dans la réalité.

-Vous êtes plus blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, vous…

-Non, ça va aller, ça va.

Sam gesticula sur sa chaise et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ; subitement, elle se sentait claustrophobe. Jack laissa retomber sa main et la jeune femme attrapa son verre de bière qu'elle vida d'un trait. Teal'c fronça les sourcils. Jack sentit que la situation allait déraper. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi.

-Vous pensiez à Daniel Jackson, Major Carter ? Interrogea Teal'c, mettant dans sa voix toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Sam hocha la tête, son verre toujours à la main. A qui d'autre pouvait-elle penser ?

-J'étais en train de me dire que… que Daniel aurait aimé cet endroit.

Un pieux mensonge. Tout plutôt que de laisser la colère passer outre les nombreux barrages qu'elle s'efforçait, chaque jour, d'ériger en elle.

Jack, qui observait Sam depuis un moment, n'en crut pas un mot.

-Carter… Vous avez pensé à aller voir… quelqu'un ?

_Quelqu'un ? _

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Jack.

-Vous voulez dire un psy, Colonel ?

-Eh bien, oui, ça vous aiderait peut-être à …

-A quoi, _Colonel_ ? A lui parler de Daniel, à lui dire que je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser ? Est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas dû lui donner des obsèques, une cérémonie, quelque chose….

-On a déjà parlé de ça, Carter.

-Faux. J'en ai parlé, mais vous n'avez rien dit.

Jack resta un instant muet. La sensation de dérapage imminent se fit plus intense.

-Ce n'est certainement pas le bon moment de parler de ça, Major. On rentre si vous voulez.

L'emploi de son grade n'échappa pas à Sam ; elle avait conscience d'être proche de l'insubordination, mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait. Complètement.

-Ce n'est jamais le bon moment. On n'a rien fait pour Daniel. Il est parti, et apparemment vous vous en fichez.

Elle savait que c'était faux, que Daniel manquait à Jack autant qu'à elle. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son supérieur de faire étalage de ses sentiments. Elle savait tout ça, mais les mots dépassaient sa pensée. Et à peine eurent-ils franchi sa bouche qu'elle les regretta. Une expression blessée se peignit sur le visage de Jack, en même temps que Teal'c, abasourdi, observait la jeune femme.

-Ça serait plutôt « _vous vous en fichez, Colonel_ », lâcha le militaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c, qui acquiesça silencieusement ; une minute plus tard, Sam se laissait choir sur le siège arrière de la voiture et Jack manœuvrait pour reprendre la route.

#

_21H30_

Il gara la voiture et éteignit le moteur ; le silence envahit l'habitacle. Seul le sifflement du vent qui soufflait en rafales rappelait à qui voulait bien l'écouter que l'orage n'allait plus tarder.

Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui indiqua que Carter était toujours là, la couverture qu'il avait posée sur elle toujours en place. Elle s'était endormie peu après qu'il eut déposé Teal'c au SGC ; tout en la contemplant, Jack se dit qu'il aurait dû au moins essayer de l'empêcher d'avaler toutes ces bières. Qu'il aurait dû voir quelque chose. Ils avaient tous été affectés par la disparition de Daniel ; et ils avaient tous différentes façons de gérer cette perte. Teal'c aimait à se rappeler que l'archéologue avait accompli quelque chose de grand, d'infiniment utile et d'une importance capitale. Lui, Jack O'Neill, ne gérait tout simplement pas. Il reléguait la peine et la culpabilité quelque part, tentait d'oublier, de détourner ses pensées. Quelques fois cependant, il se faisait avoir. Un mot, une phrase, un lieu, n'importe quoi, et tout revenait. Les minces barrières que le militaire avait érigées entre lui et le souvenir de Daniel ne tenaient jamais bien longtemps. Quant à Carter… Pour elle, c'était un mélange de colère et de chagrin, semblait-il. Son esprit cartésien ne saisissait pas totalement la signification de ce que Daniel avait accompli ; qui comprenait, de toute façon ? Tout ce que Sam Carter voyait, c'était que leur ami archéologue était mort dans d'atroces souffrances et qu'il n'était plus là. Qu'il était parti, et que rien, pas même un semblant d'explication sur ce qu'était « l'ascension » n'aurait pu combler le vide qu'il avait laissé.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas déposée chez moi ? grommela Sam contre l'épaule de Jack, lorsqu'il l'eut aider à sortir du véhicule.

-Vous vous êtes vue ? Vous avez un peu trop forcé sur la bière, Carter. Vous passez la nuit ici et je vous ramène demain.

Le militaire avait passé son bras autour de la taille de sa subordonnée, jugeant que s'il ne la soutenait pas, elle pourrait tout aussi bien s'écrouler sur le sol. De sa main libre, Jack claqua la portière de la voiture puis entraîna Sam vers sa maison, ombre noire se découpant sur le ciel d'encre. Il puisa les clés dans la poche de sa veste et une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte du bout du pied et écrasa l'interrupteur du salon. Le militaire jeta les clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers le canapé et de laisser la jeune femme s'y asseoir. Sans un mot, il disparut dans la cuisine, remplit un verre d'eau qu'il revint poser sur la table basse du salon. Le manteau de la jeune femme gisait à côté d'elle et une expression confuse se peignait sur son visage ; avant de s'asseoir près d'elle, Jack disposa quelques bûches dans la cheminée et alluma un feu. Bientôt, une douce chaleur se répandit dans la pièce tandis que les flammes dévoraient le bois.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir bousillée votre soirée, marmonna Sam après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

-Oh vous savez, de toute façon je n'aimais pas trop ce restaurant.

Samantha se sentit tout à coup stupide. Ils étaient là, assis côte à côte comme deux imbéciles, à tourner autour du pot.

-Pourquoi vous ne parlez jamais de Daniel ?

Elle sentit Jack se raidir, mais ce fut un regard doux – était-ce une lueur de tristesse qu'elle croyait y déceler aussi ? – qu'il posa sur elle.

-Je m'accommode très mal de ce genre de… discussions. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.

-Pourtant vous y pensez.

-Oui. Chaque minute de chaque jour. Mais… C'est plus facile de vivre avec de cette façon. Mettre des mots sur ce genre de sentiments… C'est trop dur.

Sam retint à grand peine ses larmes. Le remord déferla en elle et elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de balancer des énormités pareilles au Colonel ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla. Jack fixait les flammes qui dansaient dans leur âtre, tandis que Sam cherchait les mots appropriés qui pourrait traduire combien elle regrettait. Elle sombra progressivement dans une douce torpeur, puis le sommeil l'emporta, la soustrayant pour un temps à la honte et aux regrets. Sa tête bascula lentement contre l'épaule de Jack, qui sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Quelques fois, le pardon n'a pas besoin de mots.

#

_Minuit_

Dehors, l'orage éclatait de toute sa puissance depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

Le ciel tourmenté n'était plus qu'un gigantesque déversoir ; la pluie martelait le sol avec une violence inouïe. Au loin, le tonnerre grondait, comme pour faire entendre sa fureur. Colorado Springs courbait l'échine devant les éléments déchaînés.

Jack émergea brutalement du sommeil et aussitôt, le froid qui régnait dans la maison l'enveloppa et acheva de le réveiller. Il frissonnait.

Sam se trouvait toujours contre lui, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être un peu trop proche d'elle ; mais il n'eut pas le cœur de laisser ce genre de considérations prendre le dessus. Pas maintenant. Doucement, il retira son bras qui reposait sur les épaules de la jeune femme ; prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, il se leva et étira son corps endolori, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. La pluie tambourinait contre les carreaux, comme pour se frayer un chemin dans la maison.

Le feu dans l'âtre était presque éteint ; il n'en subsistait qu'un tas de cendres rougeoyantes ici et là. Jack s'empara de quatre nouvelles bûches qu'il disposa dans la cheminée ; quelques minutes plus tard, de nouvelles flammes dansaient à nouveau devant lui. Satisfait, il se retourna vers Sam qui émergeait lentement du sommeil à son tour.

-Carter ? murmura-t-il, s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-Colonel, marmonna-t-elle. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Minuit et des poussières. Prenez ma chambre, je serais très bien ici.

-Pas question. C'est moi qui serais très bien ici.

-Carter, pour l'amour du ciel. Prenez cette foutue chambre et on n'en parle plus.

-Mais je…

-C'est un ordre. Comme ça, c'est plus clair ?

Sam soupira. A ce petit jeu, son supérieur était définitivement le plus fort.

-Très bien, commença-t-elle en se redressant. Je vais… Wow.

A peine avait-elle amorcé un mouvement pour se lever que la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour d'elle.

_Foutue bière… _

Jack franchit la distance qui les séparait encore et prit Sam par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le canapé.

-Visiblement vous ne tenez pas la bière, Carter. Allons-y.

Et comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Sam, qui se laissa emporter jusqu'au seuil de la chambre. Fugitivement, elle pensa qu'elle aurait bien voulu rester ainsi des heures encore, accrochée à Jack O'Neill comme à une bouée de sauvetage ; mais son esprit de Major chassa cette idée presque aussitôt.

-Et voilà, on y est.

Il retira son bras, et subitement Sam eu froid. Elle se sentait terriblement mal.

-Ca va aller, Sam ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver, dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Sam tenta de sourire ; elle ne parvint qu'à grimacer.

-Bon eh bien… Passez une bonne nuit, Carter.

Il esquissa un pas pour prendre congé, mais soudain ce fut trop. Les mots sortirent avant même qu'elle n'ait pu les penser.

-Il me manque tellement, si vous saviez, c'est…

La voix de Sam se brisa. Elle sentit avec horreur les larmes jaillir de ses yeux et dévaler ses joues, comme la pluie ruisselait sur les vitres, dehors. Un sanglot lui échappa et elle voulut rentrer sous terre ; elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors que le chagrin débordait, balayait toutes les barrières que Sam avait pu lui opposer.

Puis elle sentit les mains de Jack se refermer sur ses épaules et elle leva la tête.

Le choc de la voir ainsi fut tel qu'il eut l'impression que son estomac avait été remplacé par une pierre. Samantha Carter semblait perdue, complètement ravagée. Le militaire ne fut pas sûr de parvenir à trouver les bons mots, les bons gestes. Y'en avait-il seulement ?

-Il me manque à moi aussi Carter, terriblement, mais vous devez trouver un moyen de faire votre deuil, de le laisser partir !

-Je ne peux pas ! cria-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

-Et pourtant il le faut. Daniel est parti, bon sang, il est m…

-Dites-moi que vous y arrivez.

Pris au dépourvu, Jack resta un instant silencieux.

-Dites-moi que vous arrivez à oublier Daniel suffisamment longtemps pour vous sentir mieux, jeta Sam, le regard ancré dans celui de Jack.

La jeune femme sentit les mains du militaire se crisper sur ses épaules.

-Non, je n'y arrive pas, Carter.

Le cœur de Sam tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle eut de nouveau l'impression de se trouver dans une centrifugeuse ; pourtant, elle ne cilla pas et soutint le regard de Jack. Et alors qu'il sut, à la seconde où il scella ses lèvres à celles de Sam, qu'il commettait une énorme erreur, il ne parvint pas à trouver de meilleur moyen de faire disparaître cette expression dévastée du visage de Carter. Il n'eut pas envie de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, ni de se demander ce qu'ils feraient demain matin. Jack O'Neill avait juste envie de se laisser submerger par la sensation délicieuse du corps de Sam contre le sien. D'oublier ce magma odieux de chagrins qui sommeillait en lui depuis des années, et qui prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'ampleur.

Sam se laissa entraîner dans la chambre, sur le lit.

Elle laissa Jack lui retirer un à un ses vêtements et perdit la tête lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau.

Il l'embrassa, encore et encore.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle se débarrassait des derniers morceaux de tissu qu'il portait encore.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il suivait du doigt chaque courbe, chaque ligne de son corps.

Et puis ils perdirent tout deux la notion du temps, de l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils se trouvaient quelque part à la croisée des chemins, entre rêve et réalité, entre ciel et terre, où chaque seconde s'étire à l'infini.

#

_5h00_

Le tonnerre hurlait au-dessus de la maison, tandis que la pluie martelait toujours les vitres. Il semblait que l'orage n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut et pendant un court instant, elle fut incapable de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. C'était une sensation désagréable et l'angoisse lui étreignit la poitrine ; elle avait l'impression de flotter à la dérive, et elle lutta quelques secondes pour faire affluer les souvenirs. Près d'elle, Jack dormait toujours, allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers sa table de chevet.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Sam aurait menti si elle avait dit qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie ; mais ils auraient à présent à faire face aux conséquences. Sans parler de ce foutu protocole militaire, et du fait qu'elle travaillait avec Jack, tous les jours. Qu'allaient-ils dire à Hammond ? A Teal'c, à Dan…

La tête lui tourna à nouveau, et Sam repoussa doucement les couvertures, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Jack. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter.

Puis elle récupéra ses vêtements, éparpillés par terre et sur le lit, sortit de la chambre, referma la porte et s'habilla à la hâte avant de se diriger vers le salon, où elle s'empara de son manteau. L'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte à son réveil la submergea de nouveau alors qu'elle se tenait là, immobile au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant trop que faire. Dans la cheminée, le feu avait depuis longtemps consumé les bûches qui n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres grises.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme se sentit perdue, désorientée ; l'impression d'être devant une situation inextricable l'envahit. Elle venait de faire l'amour avec son supérieur ; l'absence de Daniel ne cessait de la hanter, sans qu'elle parvienne à trouver un moyen de vivre avec ça, de l'accepter.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, maintenant.

Sam avisa les clés de la voiture de Jack, sur le guéridon, posées bien en évidence. Comme si elles n'attendaient qu'elle.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'en emparer et s'enfuir dans la nuit.

#

_5h35_

Emprunter la voiture de Jack n'avait sans doute pas été une bonne idée. Mais lorsqu'elle était sortie de la maison, mettre autant de kilomètres que possible entre elle et le militaire était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Samantha n'était même pas sûre que si on lui donnait la possibilité de revenir en arrière, elle changerait ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et son supérieur. Pour cette fois, les remords allaient la laisser tranquille.

A cet instant, Sam dépassait allègrement la vitesse autorisée. Comme si elle fuyait le diable en personne.

Il n'y avait personne sur la route. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne rentrait pas chez elle, elle ne retournait pas au SGC. Elle roulait, et c'était tout ce qu'elle savait.

Sam balaya ses larmes du revers de la main et, tout en gardant un œil sur la route, fourragea dans la boîte à gants à la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoirs. Mais Jack O'Neill n'était pas homme à garder ce genre de choses dans sa voiture.

Tout en continuant à fouiller, Sam quitta un instant la route des yeux. Une seconde. Une minuscule petite seconde, qui sembla durer des heures.

Elle ne vit pas la voiture en face d'elle, qui roulait un peu trop vite, aussi.

Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe.

#

_6h00_

Une aube grise se levait sur Colorado Springs.

L'orage était passé, et la ville s'éveillait peu à peu, malgré l'heure matinale.

Jack O'Neill se réveillait, lui aussi. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il décida de laisser de côté les questions pour le moment. Ils se soucieraient de tout ça plus tard.

Le militaire roula sur le dos, et la déception de ne pas trouver Carter allongée près de lui acheva de le tirer du sommeil. Elle devait être en train de préparer du café. Sans doute.

Il s'assit sur le lit et tendit l'oreille, en quête de bruits provenant de la cuisine ou du salon, mais il n'entendit rien. Il choisit d'ignorer la sourde angoisse qui s'insinuait en lui.

Jack s'extirpa du lit et s'étira ; il enfila des vêtements propres et sortit doucement de la chambre. Aucune odeur –café, pancakes, peu importe – ne flottait dans l'air ; et le militaire se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas vu les vêtements de Carter, dans la chambre.

La sonnerie du téléphone déchira le silence de la maison et résonna douloureusement à ses oreilles.

Il se hâta vers le combiné et décrocha.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la voix qui retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Colonel O'Neill ? C'est Hammond. J'ai une… une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous feriez mieux de venir immédiatement au SGC.

-Général ? Qu'y-a-il ?

-S'il vous plaît Jack, venez tout de suite. Je ne veux pas vous l'annoncer au téléphone.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Monsieur, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Il y eut un silence pesant, au bout du fil.

Jack ne put plus ignorer l'angoisse qui lui tordait à présent l'estomac. Le ton lugubre de Hammond ne lui disait rien. Rien du tout.

-Il y a eu… un accident. C'est le Major Carter, elle…

Jack n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se rua vers la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux ; sa voiture ne se trouvait plus devant la maison.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Jack.

Le téléphone s'écrasa au sol.

_* On formait une équipe. Personne ne peut seulement s'imaginer les épreuves qu'on a endurées ensembles. De ce que nous représentons les uns pour les autres. Daniel a peut-être accompli quelque chose d'une immense importance cosmique. Je ne sais pas. Et pour être honnête avec toi/vous, je m'en fous. Je préfèrerai qu'il soit là. _


End file.
